


Buenos Muchachos

by PhoenixSideros



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, President Washington, Superheroes, referencias a comics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: Los Metahumanos han sido héroes, el símbolo de una nueva era. Alexander Hamilton, Jefe de Personal de la Casa Blanca, le advierte al Presidente Washington sobre lo peligrosos que se están volviendo, y que sus intenciones están muy lejos de ser heroicas. Tal vez sea demasiado tarde.Contiene referencias, principalmente a The Boys, pero también a muchos otros cómics ;).
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington
Kudos: 4





	Buenos Muchachos

Las fotografías y videos eran francamente espantosos. Gráficos. Y empeoraban conforme los iba pasando.

George Washington, presidente de los Estados Unidos, examinó la evidencia presentada, hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más, y apagó la tableta electrónica de golpe y la puso boca abajo sobre su escritorio. Que no fuera de su propiedad lo contuvo de aventarla. Tomó aire, y con una serenidad que en realidad no sentía, se dirigió a los presentes.

Alexander Hamilton, su joven jefe de personal, parecía vibrar de tensión. Fue él quien le presentó el material, y quien más insistió con el tema desde el principio. Los metahumanos eran un peligro, y estaban cada día más fuera de control. No es que realmente hubieran sido controlados alguna vez.

\- ¿Pero qué sugieres? – le había preguntado Washington, la primera vez que presentó el tema -. ¿Un registro de superhéroes? Estamos hablando de derechos civiles…

\- En primera, no son héroes, ninguno de ellos. Hay que dejar de llamarlos así.

Alexander tenía muy firme esa convicción, y no dudaba en sostenerla. Era mas que competente, el pequeño niño genio, mucho más joven que quienes lo rodeaban en la Casa Blanca. Por eso le había permitido insistir, y había mirado a otro lado cuando se enteró de sus apasionados artículos en redes sociales, y videos en línea, con una cantidad respetable de seguidores y visitas.

\- Preséntame evidencia contundente - le ordenó Washington, interrumpiendo una de sus exposiciones -. Hasta que la tengas, no quiero escuchar una palabra más al respecto.

A cualquier otra persona, eso lo hubiera hecho callar por un largo tiempo. Sobre todo siendo el Jefe de Personal del Presidente, y todos los días había toneladas de trabajo y asuntos urgentes. Pero este era Alexander Hamilton. Él solito se agendó una cita en la Oficina Oval, calculando el tiempo que necesitaría. Y llevó a sus colaboradores y amigos más cercanos: Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert de Lafayette, y John Laurens, cargando mochilas y cajas con evidencia.

Que de repente hubiera tantos metahumanos en el mundo, concretamente en Estados Unidos, se explicaba mediante variados orígenes fantásticos: accidentes con radiación, con químicos, con tecnología experimental. Venían de una isla mística, de un planeta agonizante. Eran el siguiente paso en la evolución. Nunca estaba claro, y cualquiera con un teclado y acceso a la red, podía presentar su teoría. La que estaba de moda de un tiempo para acá, era que todos eran experimento de una gran corporación, V-Am, quienes habían desarrollado un compuesto para darles sus habilidades, que reaccionaba diferente de acuerdo a la persona. Era la misma corporación que proveía abiertamente a varios de ellos con equipo y uniformes, y por lo que descubrió la investigación de Alexander, proveía en secreto a muchos más. ¿Por qué no a todos?

\- Nunca ha podido demostrarse – dijo Washington -. ¿Estás dispuesto a acusarlos de experimentar ilegalmente con seres humanos?

\- No va a ser fácil – admitió Alexander -. Ni siquiera para nosotros. Estamos hablando de millones, tienen los derechos de imagen de los pesos pesados y los grandes equipos.

Washington asintió. Prácticamente todos los niños del país desayunaban cereales, llevaban mochilas y útiles, y al dormir se cubrían con juegos de cama estampados con personajes de coloridos uniformes y nombres rimbombantes. Súper Algo, la Maravillosa Tal, El Asombroso Esto. Había Ligas, Sociedades, Familias, Escuadrones. A cada rato salían juguetes con los nuevos uniformes y accesorios. Los Padres pagaban boletos de cine y servicios de streaming para verlos en series y películas. Los coleccionistas se endeudaban para conseguir materiales de edición especial. La cantidad de dinero era obscena, tan solo dentro de las fronteras. Y el alcance de esos nombres era mundial

La teoría corporativa estaba cobrando sentido. Aun si el riesgo era grande, con un recurso insólito.

No todo era perfecto, por supuesto. A veces no podían detener a un ladrón de bancos o a un supervillano, sin destruir lo que se atravesara en el camino. Edificios, autos, postes… personas. Y para esas eventualidades, estaban los seguros. Y los seguros estaban en manos confiables y conocidas.

\- No todos son accidentes. Hay negligencia – Alexander comenzó a hablar mas rápido y con urgencia -. Hay premeditación. Saña. Se ha tapado con dinero, por supuesto. Pero incluso en V-Am deben estar preocupados. Son súper seres, intocables. ¿Qué significan los daños para ellos? ¿O nuestras vidas?

George dirigió la mirada a la tableta apagada, deseando no haber visto la obra de los metahumanos. Claro que eran ellos. Solo un supervelocista podía chocar con una persona y prácticamente desintegrarla. Solo un meta podía lanzar a alguien tan lejos, o congelar un cuerpo humano en pleno verano, o arrancar varillas con las manos para empalar a otra persona.

Y el más grande de todos, la resplandeciente antorcha que guiaba a los demás, era, por lo visto, el peor. 

\- ¿Cómo haremos esto? – preguntó Washington en voz alta. En realidad no se estaba dirigiendo a Alexander. 

Los metahumanos habían sido héroes. Símbolos de una nueva era gloriosa. La mayoría seguía viéndolos así.

\- No podemos simplemente declararles la guerra. Son ciudadanos. Y la opinión pública se pondrá de su parte – dijo Washington -. Eso sin contar que varios han demostrado ser invulnerables a las armas convencionales.

\- Planean algo grande – dijo Alexander con firmeza -. Tenemos que actuar rápido.

Agitado, el joven se apresuró a tomar su mochila. Washington se preparó para cualquier otra sorpresa desagradable. ¿Qué más podía guardar Alexander que fuera peor?

\- Hercules y yo conseguimos hablar con empleados de V-Am que-

La puerta se abrió, y agentes del Servicio Secreto entraron corriendo.

\- ¡Olimpo bajo fuego!

En segundos, George fue escoltado por un numeroso grupo de agentes, junto con el equipo de Hamilton. Tenían que llegar al bunker lo más pronto posible. Escuchó “Cincinnatus asegurado,” mientras caminaban, y le echó un vistazo a Alexander. Tenía que asegurarse de que el muchacho se mantuviera junto a él y estuviera a salvo. Podía ser muy irresponsable. Se veía pálido, y tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea. Absurdamente, aun cargaba la mochila.

El techo sobre ellos saltó en pedazos. Un bólido derribó a los agentes del Servicio Secreto antes de que pudieran sacar sus armas. George sintió que lo empujaban, y alguien interpuso su cuerpo entre él y la amenaza.

Ahí estaba, flotando entre el polvo y los escombros. Alto, musculoso, rubio como el sol, en un traje ajustado azul con capa roja, y una estrella blanca cubriéndole todo el pecho. El primero y más famoso de los superhéroes: Esplendor Americano.

A George el nombre le hizo más sentido. Alguien de Marketing debió pensar que era una buena idea. Lo único que se interponía entre él y George era un leal esfuerzo de Lafayette, en servir como escudo humano. Hercules y John a su izquierda, y Alexander a su derecha. Sus valientes muchachos.

Esplendor lo recorrió con sus brillantes ojos azules y una mirada que él conocía muy bien.

\- Hola, George – no era el primero en juzgarlo por su piel oscura, así que supuso que no iba a llamarlo “Sr. Presidente.”

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – no tenía caso ser diplomático.

\- George – Esplendor le sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos, con los que minutos antes lo había visto desgarrar carne y romper huesos -. Esto no se supone que sería así. Mis amigos y yo íbamos a entrar por la puerta del frente y tener una charla civilizada. Ibas a aceptar todo lo que te dijéramos y al final nos íbamos a dar la mano para la foto.

Sus mejillas tenían hoyuelos. Ladeó adorablemente la cabeza. ¿Qué planeaban pedirle y como iban a forzarlo a aceptar? ¿Dónde estaba el resto de su equipo, la Legión Americana?

\- Mis amigos están por llegar – dijo Esplendor -. Yo me adelante para tratar un pequeño asunto.

Se convirtió en un borrón azul y rojo. George escuchó los gritos de sus muchachos cuando lo vieron lanzarse en su dirección. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer algo, Esplendor estaba de regreso en su ubicación original y sostenía a Alexander del cuello de la camisa.

\- Pequeño bastardo huérfano… - dijo Esplendor -. He perdido demasiado tiempo de mi vida viendo tus estúpidos vídeos.

\- Alex… - dijo Washington, horrorizado. El muchacho tenía los dientes apretados y estaba muy quieto, sabiendo que no tenía caso forcejear.

\- George, con confianza, ¿puedes aclárame los rumores? ¿Es tu bastardo o tu zorra?

\- Bájalo – exigió George, aun sabiendo que no tenía como obligarlo. Llevaba un arma oculta, pero cualquiera que hubiera visto los comerciales de sus figuras de acción sabía que Esplendor Americano era ¡inmune a las balas!, y ¡capaz de levantar un tanque y lanzarlo! Y ahora él había visto los vídeos. Podía volar a lo mas alto y dejarlo caer a su muerte. Golpearlo hasta convertirlo en pulpa. Desgarrarlo parte a parte. Cualquiera de las cosas atroces que Washington había visto apenas.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? Papi te cuida – le dijo con dulzura.

La expresión de los ojos azules del metahumano se volvió completamente cruel. Era un niño emberrinchado al que por primera vez le estaban poniendo límites.

\- Tu esparciste lo de V-Am – no era una pregunta -. Sucio inmigrante, ¿Quién te dijo que podías abrir tu asquerosa boca? Te enseñare que hacer con ella.

Alexander lo miró con furia, a pesar de su desventaja, y murmuró entre dientes algo que sonó como “púdrete.”

Oh, muchacho, pensó Washington con horror. No hay manera de contenerte.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Esplendor, burlón, acercándolo más a su cara.

\- Dije… - Alexander reunió aire, y le escupió en un ojo.

Esplendor dio un chillido inhumano y dejó caer a Alexander para cubrirse el ojo.

Alexander retrocedió rápidamente, tomó su mochila y sacó un pequeño frasco con trozos de lo que parecía roca verde brillante. Lo agitó frente a Esplendor Americano, haciéndolos sonar.

\- ¿Ves esto? V-Am es una corporación malvada, ¿crees que no tenían un seguro para si mismos? Fueron muy amables en prestarme unas muestras.

\- Préstamo es una expresión que abarca mucho – comentó Hercules.

Esplendor estaba de rodillas, se quitó las manos de la cara. Le chorreaba sangre desde el ojo, y entre su parpado cerrado, se alcanzaba a distinguir una astilla verde brillante.

\- ¿Crees que eso bastará? – su voz era un bajo gruñido que hizo pensar a George en un perro rabioso intentando hablar.

\- Sé que no – respondió Alexander.

Esplendor se levantó y evaluó con el ojo que le quedaba. Al parecer, concluyó que simplemente matar a Alexander no era suficiente. Tenía que sufrir. Todos. Se abalanzó contra Washington.

Dos disparos lo detuvieron. Su cuerpo se sacudió, y él miró las heridas de bala brillantes con incredulidad. Hercules sostenía una pistola.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Esplendor, mirando los chorros de sangre como si nunca hubiera visto algo semejante.

\- La verdad, aun no entiendo que es exactamente – dijo Alexander -. Le pusieron un nombre extraño… con “K”… ¿o era “J”?

Esplendor se tambaleó hacia él. El joven lo miró sin miedo, evaluándolo.

\- Eres un juguete magnifico – dijo Alexander, con pena sincera.

El metahumano dejó caer todo su peso sobre Alexander, y se escuchó carne desgarrándose.

\- ¡Alexander! – Washington y los demás se apresuraron a acercarse. El muchacho se tambaleó bajo el peso del hombre rubio. Cuando lo movieron, encontraron una hoja del material verde, tallada en curvas, con bordes afilados, enterrada en su garganta.

El cuerpo del metahumano quedó tendido en el suelo. Lo miraron en silencio un momento.

\- Estaba muriendo – murmuró Alexander, retirando la hoja con cuidado -. Y tardaba mucho.

\- Dijo que sus amigos vendrían – la voz de John los sacó a todos de su contemplación.

\- Contemos con que estén dispuestos a regresar por donde vinieron – Washington endureció su expresión. Comenzó a darle instrucciones a los jóvenes para ocuparse de los agentes caídos y reagruparse.

\- Y ellos no son el verdadero problema – dijo Alexander.

Washington asintió.

\- V-Am. Pero vamos un paso a la vez.

\- ¿Qué caso tiene? – Lafayette estaba arrodillado junto a uno de los agentes, tomándole el pulso en el cuello -. Es como la Hidra de la leyenda. Corta la cabeza de una Corporación Maligna, y saldrán dos más.

Alexander le echó un último vistazo al cadáver de Esplendor Americano.

\- ¿Sabe, señor? – le dijo a Washington -. De niño, solía ponerme una toalla roja en la espalda, como capa. Podía pasarme una tarde estupenda jugando.

Washington evitó comentarle que seguía siendo un niño.

\- Descubrí que eso de volar no era para mí. Así que tuve que desarrollar otras habilidades.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – preguntó Washington, aunque él podía nombrar unas cuantas.

\- A lanzar cosas, por ejemplo.

Alexander echó el brazo hacia atrás, y arrojó la pequeña hoja, que quedó clavada en la pared por una esquina. Su forma recordaba la silueta de un murciélago.


End file.
